


Mc lovin' it

by HOLYDOGGYSTANKY



Category: bts
Genre: Everyone is gay for each other, Im writing this as I go along, Jin is a grumpy manager, M/M, McDonald's, McDonald's AU, R.I.P drive thru boy chim chim, R.I.P everyone, Sope, Sorry Not Sorry, namjin - Freeform, please help, random idols come n go for some lit food n drink, this is an inside joke gone too far, vkook, yoongi is a fucking hoe, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11958153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOLYDOGGYSTANKY/pseuds/HOLYDOGGYSTANKY
Summary: BTS works at McDonald's, they all gay.The end





	Mc lovin' it

**Author's Note:**

> We are sorry.  
> We really sorry for those who actually like this because we barely have time to write this beautiful shit.  
> Btw chapter one is lit pls enjoy

(V POV)

Ahh it's so fucking hot  
I wake up, roll over and look at my alarm. 

"SHIT I'm already 10 minutes late, to work! Jins gonna spank me!"

I quickly ran and grabbed all my stuff  
No time for a shower.  
I guess I'm gonna be a stinky boy today. 

\----

I arrive to work, granted half an hour late and I'm then greeted with a very angry Jin.  
Like usual he scolded me and Namjoon in the background putting in his two cents like the annoying boyfriend he is. I swear, they are totally fucking each other. 

I got to my usual job, cleaning.

You're probably wondering how I got this job

I suck at my job, I literally can't do anything without fucking it up, which is why I got stuck with cleaning.

As I was wiping down the benches I look over to Yoongi who is punching the coffee machine… again. He fucks up so many coffees, I'm surprised that he isn't cleaning with me. 

Jin comes over and scolds Yoongi saying, ”if you punch that coffee machine one more time, you'll be fired”. Yoongi then proceeds to punch the machine one more time, Jin rolled his eyes and left to go back to his office (This happens at least once everyday). I don't know how he isn't fired yet, I heard from Hoseok that they are childhood friends, I guess that explains it but I don't know why Hoseok would know that, he has only been working here for just over a month. You're probably wondering where Hoseok works in McDonalds, he works at the cash register since he is so bright and friendly.

After witnessing that incident I got back to doing my job.

Once I had cleaned all the tables I went inside to clean the kitchen area, Jin came out of his office and he had a grumpy look on his face, he made eye contact with me, I froze, he looked like he was going to kill me. He walked up to me and screamed at me telling me to pull my finger out of my ass and do my job, I ran into the kitchen and accidentally tripped Namjoon over making food go everywhere. Jin was furious, he thankfully didn't see me trip him over, it was Namjoon’s turn to get screamed at. I ran over to Jungkook AKA “The Newbie” who was cooking meat patties and nuggets and started cleaning on the bench opposite him. As I continued to clean I heard the poor drive thru boy Jimin getting yelled at because he forgot to give a customer their straws. The poor boy was doing his best, but with this group of idiots all he could do was have a mental breakdown.  
I watch him legitimately curled in a ball behind the drink dispenser after being yelled at by MoMA Jin. Jin gets less scary the longer you know him. 

In the midst of our daily cafe breakdown I spot the new boy again. Calm and collected. He's too beautiful. I guess I was mesmerised for a little long because I was pulled back to reality by him snarking at me.  
“Are you going to keep staring at me? I can't tell if it's a compliment or not”

My body went into overdrive and I blurted out “no no no, you're hot”

Fuck 

Embarrassed I ran away. Luckily it was the end of my shift. I grabbed my shit and bolted for the back door only to be stopped by the rest of the sunshine crew (Seriously though, they were anything but sunshine.)

“What was that”! Yoongi screamed out laughing slapping the younger.

The rest of them joined in laughing at my stupid brain. Even I laughed for a split second. Then I came back to reality and realised how fucking dead I was. 

I pushed passed them and left the building kicking myself.  
Did I really just say that? Straight to his face? Fuck. Kim taehyung you truly are the biggest idiot you know. 

I grabbed my keys out and jumped in my car. I honestly wanted to drive off the nearest bridge. 

As I do everyday I slumped inside, threw my shit down and looked in the fridge for food. Nothing. As if today wasn't already bad enough.  
“Comfort pizza it is then” I Mutter picking up my phone. Only to see the thousand texts from the other guys. Making fun of me like usual. 

One stood out though. 

JIMINIE:  
9:53PM

I think the kid likes you bro.  
-

What. 

Is it bad that I'm wishing so hard for this to be true?

“It's probably just another prank so the rest if they guys can make fun of me” I think turning off my phone once again  
-  
I woke up late and got roasted. I did the job I'm paid to do...and got roasted. And I checked out the new boy and everyone saw and guess what? Roasted. I don't deserve this. I need to get this kids number so I can destroy those lonely fuckers.

Because I, Kim Taehyung, is hella whipped for the new kid. 

\----

Next chapter will be from someone else's POV


End file.
